Much Needed Attention
by ememz
Summary: Draco and Hermione's relationship as Heads of Houses is...complicated, to say the least. With both of them coming to each other for their own special needs, what will happen when feelings begin to surface? And will their no-strings-attached relationship take a turn for the worse..or the better? Rated M and smutty goodness mostly in second chapter Enjoy!


**I had to repost this because removed it due to "Disregard for proper language: grammar, spelling,  
punctuation, and etc." Not really sure what that is supposed to mean seeing as I have spellcheck and what not, but whatever! I'm trying not to get too angry about it, though it was a real blow to the head when I first got the email notifying me. Ahh! But I'm ok...I'm good...really! Anyway, I'm not sure if when removing the story fanfiction removed the alerts or reviews so...if ya could review again, that would be much appreciated! Thank you!**

**A/N: **Quick author's note! This is a smut! Most of it won't be till the second part, but be aware! If you don't like it, don't read it! That is all! Enjoy!  
**Warning: Sexual situations and language** involving our two favorite characters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or the wonderful J. K. Rowling!

* * *

Hermione woke up with a gasp, her eyelids fluttering and her forehead damp with sweat. She could feel heat between her legs and her knickers were exceedingly damp. Her dreams were getting much too surreal. This one was an exceptionally good one. Malfoy had her trapped between the wall and his body. He had lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around him and had kissed her passionately, kneading her breasts with his hands. It wasn't until dream-Malfoy had first thrust into her that she woke up, feeling a need down below that desperately wanted, _needed_ attention. And she didn't believe for one second that her fingers would suffice.

As Hermione crept out of her room, in only her pajama bottoms and shirt, and made her way down the hall to Malfoy's, she could feel her anticipation rising. She stood in front of his door, silently wondering how he would react when he saw her. He would either throw her out, make a derogatory remark about her blood status, or further increase his ego by saying that he knew she couldn't resist him for one night. Neither of those scared her, though, because she knew that the first would not happen (he was too attached to her sexually to ever throw away her advances) and the last two didn't bother her anymore. She was too attached to him, too. But whether it was sexually or something more, she couldn't tell, and that truly did scare her.

She took a deep breath and opened his door, not bothering to knock. She was shocked to find him sitting in his bed, a book in his lap, and still in his school uniform.

Draco looked up from his book when he heard his door opening and smirked. He knew she would come. She was getting too easy to predict.

"Well, Granger. Can't say I'm surprised to see you." He voiced from the bed, looking back down at his book.

"Stuff it, Malfoy. I'm not here to talk." Hermione glared.

"Of course not, Granger. Our relationship isn't the talking-type." He looked up from his book to smirk at her.

"Well, _I_ don't talk. It's you that likes to keep up a conversation while we're...while we're together." She pulled out the chair from his desk and, turning it to face him, sat down.

"I think I can change that." He looked at her suggestively.

"Oh? So you mean you'll shut up for once." She said coldly.

"No. I mean you won't be _able_ to shut up." He grinned.

"That's not likely to happen." She glared at him.

Draco sighed and closed his book, setting it down on the bedside table. He swiftly got off the bed and made his way over to where Hermione was sitting. She glanced up at him warily before standing up to face him. After a couple seconds of complete silence Hermione sighed loudly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to do something?" She said, her voice slightly strained with annoyance.

"Like what?" He smirked at her, purposefully goading her on.

"Ugh!" Hermione threw her hands up. "You know very well what I mean, Malfoy! Aren't you going to attack me like you always do and then have your way with me? If so, do you possibly_ mind_ hurrying it? I have to get up early tomorrow." When Draco didn't reply but just kept grinning at her, she grew furious. "Fine! If you don't want to do anything tonight I'll just go take care of it myself!"

Hermione turned around and was about to head out of his room before a strong hand grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her around. She tripped and fell forward against Draco's chest, but his Quidditch reflexes allowed him to quickly grab her by the waist and hold her so that they both didn't fall. Before Hermione even had time to collect herself, Draco's lips were against hers and his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. She relaxed into the kiss and moaned when he started to massage her tongue with his. She circled her arms around his neck, tugging at his hair, before letting them glide down to the front of his white-oxford shirt. She began to undo the buttons when all of a sudden Draco stopped her. Hermione looked up at him, puzzled. They were both breathing heavily.

"Let me do it. You just relax."

"But...I don't understand-" She began before Draco brought his lips back down to hers, silencing her effectively. He stopped his attack on her mouth to finish what she started, unbuttoning his shirt, and slid the material off his shoulders. He brought her hands down to rest at her sides and she stared up at him, confused. Once he made sure she would keep her hands still, he began to lift up her shirt slowly, grazing his knuckles against her stomach and breasts. Hermione lifted her arms so he could get her shirt off and brought them back down to her sides.

Draco resisted the urge to moan when he saw her naked chest, her nipples erect and her chest slowly heaving with every breath she took. He skimmed his hand slowly up her arm. He reached the base of her neck and brought his hand down to cup her breast, staring at her body with undeniable lust. Hermione gasped when he began to knead her breast slowly. She went to unbuckle his belt but he brushed her hands away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "Just relax." He began to knead both her breasts and Hermione couldn't resist the loud moan that came out. Draco smirked at her and she glared back. He removed his hands and hooked his fingers under the waistline of her pants. He slid them down her legs and let them pool around her feet. Hermione was completely naked now, while Draco still only had his pants on. She went to undo his buckle again and this time he let her. When she got the buckle, button, and zipper all undone, she pushed down his pants and boxers. His erection sprang free and she made to kneel down but Draco stopped her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? I thought this was what you wanted." She felt her anger rise.

"Hermione, I told you. Just relax." He smiled affectionately at her and she felt almost suspicious. "And call me Draco. Malfoy is too harsh of a sound coming from _your _lips."

Draco rested his hands on her hips and bent down to kiss her throat, sucking on it till a red mark appeared. He continued to kiss down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Hermione moaned loudly when his mouth found a nipple and began to suck languorously. She fisted her hands in his hair, pressing his mouth harder against her breast. Draco brought his mouth up to suck on her earlobe and she slowly grazed her hands down his chest and over his abs. His muscles contracted whenever she touched him and goose pimples rose up along his pale skin.

Hermione bent forward and kissed his chest. He gasped beside her ear and his grip on her hips grew tighter. She kissed up his collarbone and to his throat, throwing in little nips with her teeth here and there, causing a deep growl to leave his mouth. All of a sudden, Draco lifted Hermione up in the air and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She expected him to bring her over to his bed, but instead he pushed her against the wall. Hermione moaned loudly.

"Ohhh...Malfoy!" Hermione growled out as Draco sucked on her collarbone.

"Draco."

"W-what?" Hermione gasped when his teeth grazed the top of her breast. Draco brought his head up to look her in the eye.

"Call me Draco."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, too distracted by Draco's hand massaging her breast, his other hand gripped tightly on her hip. She thrusted her hips towards his impatiently. Draco moaned. He brought his hand down to her wet heat and rubbed her clit in circles.

"_Ohhh_...God! Please..Draco, _please_!" She brought her mouth down to his neck, sucking and nibbling.

"Please, what?" Draco managed to gasp out. Hermione brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered two words that made Draco shiver.

"Fuck me."


End file.
